peelfandomcom-20200213-history
02 August 1967
Show ; Name * John Peel Show (3-6 p.m.) ; Station *Radio London ; YYYY-MM-DD *1967-08-02 ; Comments ; * Peel has just returned from a week's shore leave, to work the final two weeks before Radio London closes down. He says he is doing a daytime show for the first time in a while. The extracts here are from the first two hours of the 3.00-6.00 show. * He is in a jocular mood, sending up the advertisements, taking some of the records less than seriously and indulging in studio chat with fellow Big L DJs Pete Drummond and Willy Walker. At times his comic mannerisms are reminiscent of Frankie Howerd. * The recording is of poorer quality than most others which survive from the period. * A comprehensive guide to the Radio London playlist of this week can be found on the Fab Forty section of the station's website. It also verifies his account of coming out to the ship on the tender with "the girls from the (Radio London) office" to whom he dedicates a record (they are, he says, "very nice" and "very beautiful"). *Please note that this show has also been shared, including in a reconstructed version, under the date 11 August 1967. It is also currently available from Aznorak dated 09 August 1967. Sessions *n/a Tracklisting * Monkees: Pleasant Valley Sunday (single) RCA 1620 * Billy Forrest (Of The Dream Merchants): Hello Lover (single) Decca F 12643 (Peel shows his appreciation of this track by making a belch-like noise near the end) * An advert for cling film - JP. "And you don't have to take it off for browning. Whatever that means" ''. * The Techniques with Tommy McCook and The Supersonics Band: You Don’t Care (single) Treasure Isle TI 7001 * Radio London advert for Big L souvenir film (in which Peel appears, he tells his listeners) * Beatles: Day Tripper (single) Parlophone R 5389 ("''revived 45" from "the masters of love", played from the LP: 'A Collection Of Beatles Oldies') Parlophone PMC 7016listening to this programme now 02/08/2011, 44 years since it was broadcast, and when the track ended, JP was chatting to Willy Walker and we hear the opening down chord to A Hard Day's Night, which is the track following Day Tripper on the LP: 'A Collection Of Beatles Oldies' Parlophone PMC 7016 * Dave Davies: Death Of A Clown (single) Pye 7N 17356 * An advert for a typing course * Eddie Floyd: Things Get Better (single) Stax 601016 (Distributed by Polydor) * Moby Grape: Omaha (single) CBS 2953 (Peel’s climber of the week) * Who: My Generation (single) Brunswick 05944 ("revived 45") * Arthur Conley: Shake, Rattle And Roll (single) Atlantic 584121 * Strawberry Children : Love Years Coming (single) Liberty LBF 15012 Debut single by songwriter Jimmy (Jim) Webb, made under a pseudonym and produced by Johnny Rivers * An advert for Vitalis hair oil, one of the most frequently advertised products on Radio London; Peel wonders whether the potatoes he ate for lunch had been cooked in it * Truly Smith: I Want to Go Back There Again (single) Decca F 12645 * References File ;Name * 1967-08-02 Wed1500-1538RLondon-JohnPeel.mp3 (Azanorak) ;Length * 38 mins ;Other * Many thanks to the original taper back in 1967, along with those who made the remastered versions available! ;Available * Azanorak * divshare * Mooo Category:1967 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Radio London